Surprise inattendue !
by Fullcel14
Summary: One shot. Toshiro ne trouve pas Matsumoto à son bureau. Mais qu'est-elle réellement en train de préparer ?


Surprise innatendue

C'était un jour comme les autres. Toshiro était assi à son bureau et remplissait les rapports. Vraiment, il en avait marre, dès qu'il avait fini, il y avait d'autres qui apparaissaient. Ca n'en finirait jamais et il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il se bascula en arrière et poussa un soupir. Il n'allait pas les faire seul, quand même. Sa lieutenant pouvait l'aider, elle qui ne faisait rien à longueur de journée.

Il l'appella. Pas de réponse. Il se dit qu'elle s'était sûrement endormie sur le canapé. Il se leva pour aller vérifier son hypothèse. Malheureusement, elle ne l'était pas. Bon sang, ou était-elle partie encore ? Sûrement boire avec Izuru et Hisagi. Il allait se résigner à aller la chercher quand il apperçut un mot sur le divan :

_Capitaine,_

_Je suis partie à la cinquème division, j'y avait une affaire importante à régler. Si je ne suis pas revenue dans cinq minutes, pourriez-vous me rejoindre pour m'aider à la finir ?_

_Merci !_

Comme d'habitude, elle était très clair dans tout ce qu'elle écrivait...Cinq minutes ? Il n'avait aucune idée de quand elle était partie. Elle aurait pu lui dire elle-même. Mais bon, c'était dans son comportement et il n'était pas près de changer. Il décida, malgré les rapports, d'aller la chercher. Il s'entendait déjà crier.

Il arppenta les rues du sereitei et fût bientôt arrivé à la cinquième division. Il se demandait ce qu'était cette « chose si importante ».

Quand il entra dans le bâtiment principal, il faisait sombre et il avait du mal à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il ne s'était pas trompé pourtant.

Matsumoto, si c'est une blague, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Fit-il dans la pénombre.

Soudain, la lumière s'alluma et découvrit l'équivalent du tier du sereitei. Quasiment tous les Capitaines et vices-Capitaines étaient là.

Bon aniversaire, Hitsugaya Taicho ! Dirent-ils en cœur.

Son anniversaire ? Ah oui, peut-être...Il était tellement occupé ces dernier temps qu'il en avait même oublié son propre anniversaire. Il fallait peut-être qu'il arrête un peu, il ne voyait plus le temps passer. Il s'avança vers le Capitaine Ukitake.

Je vous remercie de tout ça, mais c'est un peu une trop grande fête pour un simple anniversaire.

En effet, il y avait des tables, des boissons, des gâteau et des shinigamis un peu partout dans la pièce.

Mais non, voyons, car ce n'est pas qu'un simple anniversaire, c'est vos 110 ans ! Lui répondit le Capitaine Ukitake.

Ses 110 ans ? C'est vrai que les shinigamis font des fêtes toutes les dix ans mais là, c'était un peu éxagéré. Mais le geste lui fesait vraiment plaisir.

Tout à coup, il sentit des mains l'enlacer et une poitrine contre sa tête. « Matsumoto... »

Bon anniversaire Taicho ! Lui dit-elle tout en le calinant.

Lâche-moi ! il lui enleva les bras du corps et reprit, c'était donc ça que tu préparais !

Pourquoi, ça ne vous plaît pas ?

C'est bien, mais tu ne t'es pas dit, que les gens présent avaient d'autres choses à faire ?

Oh, aller, taicho, pour une fois qu'il y a un peu d'ambiance, il faut en profiter ! Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna avec elle. J'ai une surprise pour vous, je suis sûre que ça vous plaîra !

Les shinagamis présents avaient, depuis un moment, reprit une activité normale (manger, parler et rire). La fête avait l'air d'être une réussite. Matsumoto l'ammena au bon du bâtiment dans un des coins. « Voilà votre cadeau, j'espère qu'il vous plaîra ! » et elle s'en alla rejoindre une des tables non-loin.

Toshiro se tourna vers ce qui devait être son cadeau. Il resta figé. Il ne croyait pas voir ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Mo-Momo ?

Debout, contre le mur, ce tenait son amie d'enfance.

Oh, Shiro-chan ! Joyeux anniversaire ! La fête te plaît ?

Il ne donna pas de réponse et alla s'installer en face de son amie. Depuis, qu'ils avaient battus Aizen, elle était restée dans le coma un bout de temps. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait depuis des mois. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire.

Tu es sûre que ça va? Lui demanda t-il.

Oui, ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai plus aucunes blessure. La dousième a fait du bon travail.

M-mais depuis quand es-tu réveillée ?

Bientôt une semaine.

Quoi ? Et tu ne m'a pas prévenu ?

En fait, à une semaine de ton anniversaire, Matsumoto a pensé que ce serait une bonne surprise de me revoir.

Elle a fait ça ! Elle le savait et..., il abandonna, de toute façon c'était une merveilleuse surprise de pouvoir enfin revoir Momo. Il baissa la tête et esquissa un léger sourire. Il était heureux.

Momo ?

Oui ?

Il s'avança doucement d'elle et l'enlaça tendrement. Elle répondit à son étreinte en l'entourant de ses bras également. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amie. Il restèrent un temps comme ça, puis Toshiro se décida finalement à parler.

Ecoute Momo, je...je suis désolé de ce qui t'es arrivé. Tout est ma faute. Si je...je ne t'avait pas...tu...n'aurais pas...je n'ai pas voulu que ça arrive...mais...mais je me suis fait piégé...et...le pire est arrivé...je...je voulait pas...

La jeune fille sentit quelque chose d'humide rouler dans son cou. Son ami tremblait légèrement. Elle retira sa tête de son cou en le prenant par les épaules et s'agenouila avec lui. Elle le redressa doucement.

Toshiro. Je ne sais pas qui t'as mis cete idée dans la tête comme quoi tout ça était de ta faute. Le seul fautif était Aizen. Lui et personne d'autre. Il m'a utilisé et tu ne pouvais absolument pas savoir !

Elle regarda le visage de son ami qui était mouillé de larmes.

Et puis, c'est la fête tu ne vas pas te gâcher un jour comme celui-ci pour des choses passées, elle prit son visages entre ses mains et lui essuya les larmes qui tombaient sur ses joues. Et je te le redit ce n'est pas ta faute !

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux pendant un instant. Momo avait raison, il ne devait pas gâcher un jour comme celui-là. Après tout, tout le mode avait travaillé pour lui préparer cette fête, il n'allait pas les décevoir.

Puis, ils s'enlacèrent l'un l'autre.

Merci...Momo.

Elle l'embrassa sur la tête et ils se relevèrent. Matsumoto qui avait regardé la scène d'un œil discret en profita pour faire son apparition.

Taicho, allez, tout le monde vous attends, venez vous saouler un peu.

Matsumoto...,dit-il sur un ton lassé. Et il sourit.

Ils passèrent une excellente journée dans la bonne humeur générale, buvèrent beaucoup (sûrtout Matsumoto) et allèrent se coucher crevés.

!

Bon désolé j'ai pas trop trouvé d'autre fin que celle-ci...

J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
